


Out Of The Woods

by PDBPDB232



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDBPDB232/pseuds/PDBPDB232
Summary: Harry, Marcel and Edward are the leaders of a very influential pack, the biggest one in England with a large amount of territory and riches beyond measure. The Styles triplets have everything they need except their soulmate, one day a unknown omega stumbles into their territory and it's all uphill from their.or Louis doesn't know how to work a GPS and the triplets just won't let him leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Great stories are always being told about finding your soulmate and falling in love. A soulmate is a person you have a immediate connection with, you develop a love so strong, deep and passionate you wonder if you ever loved anyone else, your soulmate is someone who has seen your good and bad moments and love you through it all and if you_ EVER _allowed them to leave you every single bit of happiness you ever had has left too....._ **

 

\-----------------------

 

"Don't worry mom I'll find my way home, I just have to um...figure some stuff out" Louis said apprehensively, his GPS keeps glitching and sending him down unknown dark roads then back up the same roads.

 

He knew he shouldn't of went to that stupid event alone he went in hopes of meeting celebrities or at least someone important, and in the end he just left with the appetizers he stole and someone's phone number shoved in his back pocket. 

 

"Louis don't hang up, stay on the phone with me until you get home" Jay said sternly, Louis called her as soon as he realized he was lost. His mother always had a way of calming him, but this time Louis had been in unknown territory for the past hour and he's running out of gas.

 

"Okay mom, my tank is almost on E so I'll have to stop and look for help sometime" Louis huffed, he was so frustrated and scared, this was the first time he had been lost, he's only 18 for god sakes and he is completely unbonded. Anything could happen.

 

"Oh god Lou please give me a street, a corner, explain how your surroundings look give me something! Oh god I'm gonna have to call Dan" Jay was all over the place know, Louis could hear the worry in her tone, it was freaking him out. 

 

"Um it's just a road I don't see a sign or anything but I know I'm in Cheshire" Louis said into the phone, but got no response.

 

"Mom...mom" Louis tried more, he took the phone off his ear and discovered it was dead.

 

Louis almost peed, he started to drive as fast as he could with the little gas left in his tank and almost got somewhere but the car started to gradually slow down until it came to a complete stop. 

 

Louis tried to start it up agian then clicked the emergency button on the GPS but it just shut down.

 

Now Louis is in the middle of nowhere, with a dead phone and a car out of gas. He looks around the area, it doesn't look bad just a lot of very tall trees around.

 

The omega has two options either say in the car until sunrise or walk blindly into the dark dark woods....Louis picked the second

 

Louis got out his car and headed into the woods walking straight into darkness, it wasn't so bad at first but the more Louis walked the more he regretted it. Louis could hear animals in the distance and bugs were probably all over the ground

 

It got even worse he started to hear cracks and crushes behind him and the faster he walked the louder it got...

 

Louis is speed walking hoping to find something, he sees a gleem of light far away, he feels a bit of happiness. 

 

Louis is running now hoping that under some circumstance he finds someone to save him.

 

The cracks and crunches are still being heard behind him and he hears voices, he doesn't wanna find out where it's coming from either.

 

Louis isn't slowing down and now he knows for sure that something or someone is chasing him, he stumbles and falls on the ground then two dark figures are standing in front of him. This is it Louis panics and starts screaming.....

 

Louis sees black.

 

.........................................

 

"Oh look he's waking up" A voice chirps, Louis is being carried over someone's shoulder, he realizes this and starts thrashing around only to get his side pinched very painully by another person. 

 

"HELP! HEL-" Louis screamed but is cut off by a hard smack on his bum, Louis groans and thrashes around more, earning more hard pinches.

 

"Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you little one" Another voice says, it's a women and the sound of her voice relaxes the omega, Louis calms down and allows himself the be carried.

 

"We're gonna take you somewhere safe little omega" The man says, Louis is getting irritated how are they just gonna steal him and take him to an unknown location, he wishes he choose to stay in the car now.

 

"We're here" The girl says, the man finally put Louis down, the omega looked up at a huge house that has **Styles**  engraved at the top, Louis then realized he was on The Styles territory, he heard about the Styles triplets and the stories of how unknown people come in the territory are not all that nice. The man and women must of been on duty to protect the territory.

 

Louis slowly walks up the stairs and the two guards open both sides of the door, Louis steps inside wondering if they will send him home or kill him.

 

"Alphas" Said sternly in unison, the women has Louis by the arm with a death grip and the man just stood there.

 

"One moment we're coming" A husky voice said politely but annoyed, suddenly three alphas walked in the room with very strong scents and intense auroras, this must be the Styles Triplets, one had long curly hair pulled back, he looked about 6'2 and his eyes are dark green and very stern, the other had his hair in a man bun, he's 6'1 at best and his eyes are a nice light green, the last is the least intense one his hair is in a neat looking bun with a few stands of hair out, his eyes are sparkling fiercely through his glasses.

 

Louis can't take his eyes off of them, his heart is racing and the alphas are staring at him too.

 

Finally the male guard speaks up and says, "We found him mindlessly walking in the woods, like someone on drugs" 

 

Louis glared at the guard, "I was not on drugs and I wasn't mindlessly walking in the woods I was lost. My phone died and my car ran out of gas, I was looking for help but these strangers took me here" Louis protested getting more frustrated 

 

"I agree he did look a bit out of it" The girl chimed in, Louis was getting even more annoyed, he thought she was the nice one. 

 

"I was NOT on drugs" Louis said angrily, the alpha with his hair down smirked at the scene in front of him, the omega was so cute and he can tell his brothers are being drawn to the omega.

 

Louis is gorgeous, no omega has ever got the triplets so stunned but before they can forget they are pack leaders. The women coughs awkwardly.

 

"Take him to a room to get cleaned up then please leave. He will be staying here tonight" The alpha with the pretty sparkling eyes said assertively. Louis' eyes widen, he never agreed to spending the night, he has to get back home.

 

The guards nod and grab Louis basically dragging to a room, it's pointless to argue now, he is filthy so he cleans himself off to the best of his abilities and changes clothes, luckily they have clothes ready for him, its a t-shirt and some boxers, the boxers fit loosely but thanks to his ass, they stay up but the t shirt is super big on him .

 

Louis knows he has to call his mother and tell her he's safe for now so he looks around the room for a phone but has no luck. 

 

Louis sighs now he has to ask one of the strange sexy alphas, he steps out the room and walks down stairs where the alphas are waiting for him, they are just staring at Louis, his heart is beating out of his chest. 

 

"I'm Edward, this is Harry and Marcel. We are triplets as you can see." Edward says a bit harsh, Harry and Marcel wave and smile at the small omega.

 

At this point Louis is terrified, he doesn't know what these alphas want with him and their stares aren't helping either.

 

"I'm Louis" The omega squeaked, Harry bit his lip and smirked.

 

The triplets sat on a big couch and Louis sat on the floor looking up at the big alphas. He has no idea how these alphas are so the best thing to do is be as respectful as possible.  

 

"Why were you lurking around in our territory" Harry asked the omega, Louis is tired of everyone making these false accusations about him. He was fucking lost!

 

"I wasn't 'lurking' I was lost" Louis snapped at him, Harry let out a low growl and Louis went right back to his vulnerable state. Louis doesn't like feeling so weak.

 

"Feisty one aren't you" Edward chuckled, Marcel just shook his head

 

"Please can I use a phone or something to call my mother, she's probably worried sick" Louis begged, this is not himself at all, Louis Tomlinson doesn't beg or show any weakness but he needs to talk to him mother.

 

"Sure" Harry said reaching in his pocket and handing him a silver IPhone 6s plus. Louis took it and quickly dialed his mom's number. The alphas are watching him again.

 

After a few rings Louis hears a "Hello" on the other end of the phone, "Mommy, I'm okay" Louis said into the phone happily.

 

"Louis! I have been worried sick! Where are you? Dan was just about to call the police" Jay rambled into the phone. 

 

"I um...found some friends to help me mom, I'll try to get home by tomorrow morning" Louis said calming his mother down. He said his goodbyes and gave Harry back his phone.

 

"Thank you, I can't wait to see her" Louis said relieved but Edward just chuckled

 

"Love your not leaving tomorrow morning, you're staying here" Harry said, Louis looked at him confused 

 

"What no, I have to go home, don't joke like that" Louis said a little panicked, Marcel shook his head 

 

"Once your on Styles territory you can't leave" Marcel said, Louis knows thats a lie because their are plenty of people that go in and out the territory all the time, why do they want him to stay?

 

"You just made that up!" Louis said angrily at Marcel, now he was growling, no one has ever talked to the triplets that way

 

" **You're staying** " Edward said in his alpha voice Louis whimpered and nodded, he wants so cry...he should of just stayed in the car.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck" Louis groaned, he's looking for any type of exit but has no luck, Louis paced around the room he's currently locked in, the triplets locked him in the same room he got dressed in. No windows, no escape. 

 

The night is replaying in his head, how his car broke down, his phone died and now he's stuck with three psychopaths. Louis lays on the soft queen sized bed and buries his face in the pillow, he lets out a quiet scream.

 

The omega wonders if he'll ever see his mother, father and his sisters again. Why do they want him out of all people why him? His family doesn't have a lot of money, he's not the best looking omega so why him?

 

 _Don't cry Lou, Stay strong_ Louis repeated to himself over and over again, the tears started flowing down his cheeks and then he became a sobbing heap, he turns over and curls into a ball crying more. 

 

\------------

 

The alphas are down the hall in lying down on their custom made ultra king sized mattress, they hear Louis crying but they can't let him go now, the alphas never reacted to someone like that. As soon as they saw Louis everything was in slow motion, chills were sent all over their bodies and they almost lost breath, they must keep the omega.

 

"He's crying" Harry stated blankly staring at the ceiling, he turned over to Edward and poked him

 

"I hear him but he's bound to fall asleep" Edward mumbled, he could care less that Louis is sad, he belongs to them now and that's final.

 

"We could of handled that better" Marcel sighed there's a slight sense of guilt in his voice 

 

"Of course we could of but we can't change it. Now sleep" Edward said sternly and both brothers knew what Edward says goes

 

The three alphas tried their best to sleep but Louis' sobbing was unavoidable..

 

\-----------

 

The next morning Louis woke up eyes red from crying and the sun lighting the room up. Louis looked straight at the door, its wide open! Louis didn't think twice before he hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

 

Louis looked around and no one is upstairs, he smiled and ran to the room across the hall with a **huge** window, "Yes" Louis said walking towards the window but before he got too excited a big arm caught him by the waist and threw him on the huge bed

 

"What do you think you're doing" Edward growled at the small omega, he hovers on top of the small omega now, he is shirtless and his hair is hanging down messily. Louis chokes on the air he's breathing and remains speechless.

 

"Edward get off of him, you're scaring him" Marcel said walking into the room with just his boxers on, rock hard abs and messy hair Louis would of loved it if he wasn't so fucking annoyed.

 

Edward took a big whiff of Louis' scent and then got off of him, the small omega sat up and looked up at the big alphas then Harry walked in with that fucking cheeky smirk that Louis just wants to smack off, Harry is completely naked with his bun up and a glass of apple juice in his hand. Louis blushed red.

 

"Couldn't get enough of us love, had to come in our room to visit huh?" Harry said biting his lip sexily, Louis looked away and rolled his eyes

 

"Put some fucking clothes on" Edward growled at his brother, Harry chuckled and walked in the bathroom, Louis really doesn't like Harry

 

"Can I talk to my mother? I have to at least tell her I have to stay, I don't want to worry her" Louis asked Edward but he just shook his head 

 

"We talked to her this morning love, she knows you're gonna be here for a while" Marcel said happily, Louis looked at him puzzled

 

"My mother would never give me up like that" Louis protested angrily 

 

"She didn't give you up, you just have to stay here. See we know about you step father's 'gambling' problem" Marcel said inching toward the now wide eyed Louis

 

"What's that supposed to mean? Let me talk to my mother!" Louis said jumping up even more pissed and confused than before, he knows his dad had a gambling issue but that stopped months ago.. didn't it?

 

"Louis your dad gambles at a casino we own, and he owes us about 200,000 pounds. I set up an agreement that if they let you stay here then there is no more debt to pay" Harry said walking back in the room, Louis is now surrounded by the intense alphas, all three staring down at him intimidatingly 

 

Louis is lost for words, he doesn't know what to think at this point, he doesn't know if he should be mad at the triplets or thankful and he doesn't know if his mom did it for her or the family, everything is confusing.

 

"Don't worry little one your gonna love it here" Marcel said stroking Louis' cheek but he swatted it away and ran out the room

 

Edward growled and got ready to chase Louis but Harry said "Let him go, he'll be back"

 

\--------------

 

Louis went outside and felt freedom finally, well not really free when there are three guards following you wherever you go. It's like the triplets have their own little kingdom and then some. Louis has to admit the area is beautiful, there are little houses around and actual roads a few miles down, if only Louis saw them last night.

 

As Louis walked around the area the more people pointed and whispered, it made him very insecure. He started to turn around and head back but he heard a "Hey" and then there was a blond boy standing in front of him, he heard one of the guards whisper "Oh god no"

 

"Hey I'm Niall" The blonde said smiling happily at Louis whom couldn't help but smile back.

 

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you" Louis said holding his hand out but instead of getting a hand shake he got a hug 

 

"Niall back off" The guard warned but the blonde didn't let go until he got enough 

 

"We don't shake hands around here Louis we hug" Niall giggles ignoring the guard "You must be the triplets omega, I've been dying to meet you" Niall smiled 

 

"I'm not their omega" Louis said with a hint of irritation

 

"Oh sorry, I just assumed" Niall said awkwardly

 

"It's fine, do you want to hang out?" Louis asked, even though the blonde was slighting annoying Niall just has this thing about him that makes Louis want to know him more and he can use some company

 

"He can't come" Said the same guard

 

"Excuse me, I will get Zayn on you" Niall said appalled, the guard just growled and rolled his eyes while the other two chuckled

 

Louis and Niall started walking back to the house "Who's Zayn?" Louis asked 

 

"My alpha, he's the commander of the guard squads, police, pretty much all defense the triplets have" Niall said proudly, Louis is even more surprised now, he heard that the triplets defense team were powerful and big, and the leader is worse than it all together. How can this cute little omega be mated to someone like that?

 

"Oh" was all Louis said as they stepped into the huge house, where Marcel sits in the living room reading, if it was anyone else walking through the door he would of ignored them but he once his nose smelled Louis' scent he immediately put the book down

 

"Louis I see you brought company, hi Niall" Marcel smiled, Louis hated Marcel the least so far, he wasn't a show off like Edward or inappropriate like Harry, he was strong and sexy without even showing it off and also the nicest 

 

"Hey Marcy, where's Harry and Ed" Niall asked 

 

"Harry went to a meeting and Edward went hunting with the boys" Marcel answered, Niall nodded

 

"I finally met Louis, he's so cute. Where did you find him?" Niall asked happily squeezing Louis who stood there awkwardly 

 

"He found us" Marcel chuckled, it wasn't a lie or a truth so Louis didn't really feel anyway about the comment

 

Niall and Marcel chatted for a few minutes and then the both went upstairs to talk

 

\---------

**3 hours later.**

"So Liam really ran around here naked" Louis laughed, so far he learned that Niall has two alphas, Zayn and Liam, Zayn is a commander and Liam runs the hospitals and nurses around the area and England. Niall really loves food and he's been trying for a baby for a few months

 

Niall nodded and laughed harder as he picked up the cookies Marcel brought them and bit into it happily "Yeah and in the end I wasn't even outside I just hid under the bed" Niall giggled

 

"Your sneaky, did anyone see him?" Louis asked

 

"Are you kidding?! They still talk about it to this day!" Then both boys broke out into fits of laugher until there was a knock on the door 

 

"Come in" Louis sighed hoping not to see one on the triplets and luckily it wasn't, there stood two tall alphas in the doorway. One has dark hair and thick eyebrows the other one has doe eyes and chocolate hair

 

"Zaynie, Lili" Niall said hugging the two men, those are Niall's alphas 

 

"I see you're talking about the time I made a fool out of myself" Liam laughed, Niall nodded and kissed him. Liam looks at Louis and smiles kindly, making Louis feel all warm and cuddly inside.

 

"You must be Louis, I heard about you" Zayn said blankly, Louis gulped, Zayn just looked so judgey

 

"Yeah thats me" Louis laughed awkwardly, Zayn just nodded and grabbed Niall's hand

 

"Let's go"  Zayn said, Niall smiled and agreed with the alpha

 

"Bye Lou, maybe we can hang out again sometime" Niall said at the door, Louis hugs him and Niall and his alphas leave.

 

Louis stays upstairs for a few minutes, cleaning up the mess him and Niall made, then heads downstairs where Harry, Edward and Marcel sit lazily on the couch. Louis almost forgot he was stuck living under the same roof as these psychos but now reality set in

 

"Have fun on your little play date?" Edward asked not even bothering to look at Louis, the omega found that quite rude but little does he know just his scent alone is enough for the alpha

 

"I'm not a kid, It wasn't a 'play date'" Louis said with a slight tone

 

"Well the next time you think of bringing someone to our home without asking your in trouble" Edward stated sternly

 

"It's my house too now since I basically have to stay here" Louis snapped back

 

"You listen to me little omega, Do Not talk to me like that" Edward said walking towards Louis, yets agian they are only a few centimeters away from each other.

 

Now Edward is looking at Louis deeply and intensely their eyes meet and interlock with each other. Louis can only nod, he doesn't know why just Edward's look alone can do this. 

 

Harry sees this, he smiles and winks at Louis showing off his dimples, Louis rolls his eyes and backs up from Edward

 

"Goodnight" Louis says and with that he gets a glass of water and goes upstairs. With the triplets hungrily looking at his ass the whole time 

 

God these fucking triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? Please comment for me babies


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom, clap, boom**

 

Louis ducked underneath the covers, there is a bad storm brewing outside, loud thunder is being heard outside and the trees are screaming as the rain and wind run through them. Louis hates weather like this, he's petrified. 

 

 **BOOM,** Louis shrieks loudly and immediately regrets it whimpering more. 

 

Louis hears footsteps coming from down the hall and curls in the blankets even more, the door opens softly and then another loud clap of thunder is heard and this time Louis let out a low scream not even noticing a tall figure is walking his way over to the bed.

 

Louis is looking at the alpha skeptically and annoyed that he just came into the room uninvited. "Go away" Louis mumbled against the blankets, he didn't want anyone to see him so vulnerable.

 

"Lou, come here" Harry said with hint of care in his voice, Louis pulled the cover down to look up at the green eyed alpha, his arms spread out wide waiting for Louis to jump into them. "Me and my brothers know the storm outside is bothering you" Harry admitted feebly

 

Louis looked into Harry's green eyes and almost agreed to going but just shook his head, now Harry is walking towards the small omega obviously not taking no for an answer; "Come on Lou, I know you're angry at us but we're not gonna let you be scared and alone" Harry said now in front of Louis' trembling body

 

"Leave me al-" Louis started but another clap of thunder is heard sending Louis to jump in Harry's arms faster than he can ever reject him. Harry hummed making his warm chest rumble and lifted Louis up carrying him into the other room where his two other brothers wait. Louis tried to protest as Harry took big strides towards the other room but he was so tired.

 

Harry laid Louis down on the big bed in between Marcel and himself, Louis is embarrassed that he has showed this kind of weakness but thankful he doesn't have to lay next to Edward; Louis is quickly being cuddled by the two alphas and Edward even manages to hold his hand. Louis' body instantly relaxes. The anger in him is saying to push them off and return to his room but the omega in him is telling him to stay just this one time.

 

"Now sleep" Marcel said kissing Louis forehead, maybe Louis can forget he hates them for one night..

 

\-------------

 

Louis woke up to Harry playing with his hair, softly stroking his head and looking down at him earnestly. Right now he's in between Harry and Marcel, he has no idea where Edward is..thank god...He can feel Marcel's arm still wrapped around him but Louis shifted away causing the alpha go grip tighter 

 

"Goodmorning doll, going somewhere?" Marcel said huskily into his ear, Harry sat up now reaching for his phone and checking emails and latest news while Louis is still trapped in Marcel's arms

 

"Marcel release me" Louis commanded raising his voice a bit, all the shame of allowing Harry to take him to the room and cuddle on him is coming in full circle; he just wants to run away.

 

"No, your just so soft" Marcel growled softly, softly tracing his fingers on Louis' curves, Louis tried to escape again but he's caught in Marcel's bicep 

 

"Marcel just let him go we have no time for this" Edward said walking into the room from the bathroom, Louis scowled at Edward as he was slowly released from Marcel's grip, Louis pulled back the covers to let himself out and doing so was the biggest shock of his life

 

"Oh my god!" Louis screamed, under the blanket revealed a naked Marcel and Harry, Louis covered his eyes and ran out the room ignoring the snickering alphas behind him.

 

Louis must of not noticed that Harry was naked last night and when he was laying down next to them, Do they all sleep naked? Louis tried not to think of their beautiful god like bodies and did his best to distort his own memory into believing that he only saw flabs not abs and small cocks. Oh course he seen Harry naked before but laying down like that and he was right next to him...Louis let out a annoyed huff and headed to the shower.

 

 

"Did you see the look on his face" Harry chuckled, Marcel nodded and shook his head at his cheeky brother.

 

"It felt to good to have him for the night" Marcel huffed disappointed, he put some boxers on and started fixing the bed

 

"I can't wait till I get my hands on his ass" Edward said lustfully, causing both of his brothers to roll their eyes

 

"I'm going to make breakfast" Marcel said, he walked out the room and decided to ask Louis if he was hungry.

 

He hears some bumps and shifts but doesn't think anything of it.

 

Lou.." Marcel said knocking on his door, "Louis?" Marcel tried again this time knocking harder. "If you don't answer I will have no choice but to come in...5,4,3,2" Marcel opened the door and the room is totally empty

 

"Harry, Edward!" Marcel screamed, he looked around the room then walking into the other bathroom to see that the window is wide open

 

Edward is already growling behind him, his eyes turning a yellow and green color, "Fucking omega" He growls and runs out to tell the guard to hunt the omega down sending himself to; Harry just lets out a low growl and goes after Edward

 

Louis made the biggest mistake trying to escape.....

 

"Almost there" Louis said happily, he's so thankful that he was able to fit through the window, now he has to run as fast as he can he knows the triplets are coming for him. Louis runs through the bushes and manages to get close enough to where he can see his car untouched. Louis ran towards the car and was about 50 ft from it.

 

"Freedom here I go" Louis said to himself, he got to his car and leaned on it happily, If it wasn't for his overcoming happiness he would've noticed two huge brown and black wolf running towards him, there they were, Harry and Edward.

 

Louis' eyes widened at the sight, it's officially over.The now terrified omega is staring at the big alphas, they are the biggest wolfs Louis has ever seen.  Harry's glorious eyes burned into Louis' and Edward's eyes are blank, curiously dead. Louis is unable to move he looked away as tears streaked noiselessly down his cheeks; he's screwed

 

The guards come behind and see the car and begin to tear it to pieces, Louis cries more "Stop it, don't do that" Louis pleads but the guards ignore him and Edwards big black wolf growls harshly at him making Louis jump in place

 

Marcel comes from the woods two not in wolf form like everyone else, "Louis don't say one word, get on Harry's back now" He growled using his alpha voice, speechless he obeyed and timidly climbed on the angry alphas back, Louis looked back again to see his car is being totally destroyed and Harry takes off making his way home......

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this is short!!! But I have testing going on and i just wanted to fit something in for you guys!!! Louis' fist ESCAPE attempt wow, what did you guys think? Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I can't fucking believe this" Edward said angrily at the teary eyed omega sitting on the living room couch, all three alphas are towering over him angrily

 

"You're not getting **any** freedom now, you're fucking done" Harry growled, Louis trembled and let more tears fall, he hates this, he hates them, he hates everything

 

"What did you guys expect? Keeping me stuck here like some house pet? I want to see my family again, I want to drive, I want-"

 

"Don't speak!" Edward barked at Louis making him jump, his whole body shook in fear.

 

"You really gonna be stuck here now. Your fucking family doesn't want you Louis, they gave you away like nothing no one's going to save you and you will **never** be free!" Edward growled, both of his brothers eyes went big, Louis cried harder

 

"I hate you!" He yelled pushing Edward back, the alpha growled louder and grabbed Louis by his wrist harshly

 

"Edward stop" Marcel begged as Edward dragged Louis to the basement, Louis cried and screamed thrashing around but he is no match . He threw Louis in the dark basement, closed the door and locked it. 

 

Harry looked at his brother in shock but their is nothing he can do now, Louis banged on the door begging them to let him out the dark basement, it's terrifying in there and they all know how scary it is but they were all to angry to care.

 

Harry and Marcel know Edward took it too far but their anger is controlling them as well so they ignore the omegas screams and cries and walk upstairs.

 

\---------

It's around 6 pm, Louis has been in the basement all day, he gave up begging to be let out he knows that he will just be ignored. Louis is in the corner of the basement with his arms wrapped around himself, it's not like the basement is dirty it's just dark and cold

 

"I hate them, I hate them" Louis whimpered to himself, his voice is hoarse from screaming and crying and his throat is very sore; it hurts Louis to speak but he just has to let his anger out in the universe 

 

Louis crawls around the basement back to the door and leans on it, in the same breath the door is opened and Louis couldn't believe who was there.

 

"Zayn?" Louis squeaked, he squinted his eyes tightly as his eyes adjusted to the light

 

Without getting an answer he is swiftly picked up and carried into the living room, Louis can't care less about Zayn's poor manners he's just happy to be freed; Louis is set down on the couch and Niall is sitting there smiling awkwardly, Louis does the same.

 

"Thank you Zaynie" Niall smiles pecking his alpha on the cheek, for a brief moment Louis can see a hint of happiness in Zayn's eyes but it's back to cold and mysterious in seconds. Zayn nods and walks down the hall to where Louis knows the triplets and probably Liam are, he can smell them...

 

"Lou, you ran away?" Niall asked somewhat disappointed he hands Louis a bottle of water which Louis is entirely thankful for 

 

Louis drinks the water and clears his throat "Yes, Niall you don't understand I have a family, I have dreams, I still want to do so much" Louis said tears starting well up

 

Niall looks at him sadly, "Louis you can't just run, the triplets are more open than you think. They just...want you" Niall admitted, he understands that Louis wants freedom but normally when a Alpha wants to be with a omega their freedom is a privilege not a right.

 

"I hate them, Niall I have never in my life felt like this. I feel so alone now" Louis doesn't want to hear anything Niall has to say, these alphas are monsters end of story. A small part of Louis wants to understand them, to know them but after everything its not happening.

 

"You feel that way now but Lou I promise I will always be here" Niall assured, he grabbed for Louis' hand and held it gently

 

"Thank you Niall, I hope you can come more often I really need you" Louis said softly, Niall kissed his hand and let it go

 

"I will, and I promise you won't have to be locked in that ugly basement again. Now are you hungry?"

 

 -----

"Of all the idiot things Edward, you put him in a basement?!" Liam exclaimed obviously upset, he doesn't understand why Edward just can't control his temper especially when it comes to the omega he has such high hopes for 

 

"I wasn't thinking Li, just the thought of him leaving" Edward growled but Zayn smacked him behind the head, his two brothers bowed their heads in shame. Even though the triplets are the leaders of the pack Zayn and Liam are the only people who can chastise them seriously.

 

"Ed, don't do that next time. There are other ways to punish that little twink" Zayn huffed, it's not that he hates Louis he just has no patience for disobedient omegas

 

"Zayn he's not a twink" Harry said a bit defensively, Marcel nodded in agreement

 

"You're right, my bad" Zayn said with attitude. "Anyways you guys need to get it together, make your rules and assert your dominance but putting him in a cold dark basement is just childish" Zayn said facing all three triplets

 

"I'm not giving him any freedom, he's gonna have to earn it" Harry said with a serious tone, both his brothers nodded in agreement

 

"Okay we'll let's make some rules"

 

\-------

 

"Thank you Niall I haven't eaten all day" Louis smiled, Niall made him some delicious beef stew within 40 minutes.

 

"No problem Lou, I'm always cooking for two demanding alphas I learned some skill" Niall smiled gathering the dishes to wash 

 

"Let me help you" Louis called in the kitchen, but Louis soon heard hard footsteps making their way towards him, he knows it the triplets, now he really wants to run

 

"Niall time to go sweetie" Liam called, the blonde immediately walked out of the kitchen and towards his alphas 

 

"Bye Lou" Niall said sadly, he knows Louis isn't aware of what's about to happen but he is, he had the rule talk many times...well due to him breaking them all the time, but it still sucks 

 

Louis waved at him weakly as Harry, Edward and Marcel all stood around him, "We have some house rules for you" Marcel said 

 

"Rules? You guys are not my parents" Louis said sassily, Harry huffed annoyed 

 

"That mouth is something that needs fixing" Harry spat, Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, the nerve of them

 

"First, No more leaving this house" Marcel said, Louis let out a mocking laugh and rolled his eyes again, he doesn't feel like talking to these men or listening to their 'rules'

 

"This is not a fucking game Louis, you will listen!" Harry growled in his alpha voice, Louis immediately submitted and took a seat, now looking up at the alphas

 

"Now" Edward continued "Second rule no more disrespecting us or our guards" Edward said assertively

 

"And lastly..." Harry started, now all three alphas start inching towards him, Louis feels so small now, Harry is the first to lean down, he grabs Louis tightly so the omega can barely move. Louis is in panic mode by now, he tries to squirm but can't. Then he is pushed to Edward who grabs the omega and hold his closely, Louis heart starts beating out of his chest as the alpha breaths on his neck hotly. Before he can react he is given to Marcel who pins him down to the closest wall and whispers.....

 

"Don't forget what we're capable of"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please comment and leave kudos I love to hear from you guys!! It really encourages me to write more!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while and honestly I just haven't had any inspiration to write. I wanted to write for you guys because I do like this story and I want you guys to have any kind of distraction while we all support Louis

It's been 4 days since Louis and the triplets had the 'rules' talk, Louis was infuriated afterwards, the triplets have done nothing but take Louis from his family and sexually harass him. If they think Louis was a hard time when he ran away now they're really getting it.

 

"Louis you can't keep ignoring us" Edward states to Louis who is perched on the couch eating a bowl of sliced oranges and strawberries mixed. Louis is wearing sweats and a t shirt probably not even realizing how heavenly he looks.

 

Louis hasn't been speaking to any of the triplets since the talk and now his greatest fear is taking place, actually being confronted.

 

Louis looks up at Edward rolls his eyes and starts picking up a strawberry but it's smacked out of his hand harshly, the omega whimpers and holds his now light pink hand to his chest.

 

"What do you want?" Louis snapped gently rubbing over the back of his palm, Edward takes a seat next to Louis and smirks.

 

"If I told you what I wanted my brothers would have my head" Edward chuckled looking at Louis seductively, he licked his lips and goes back to his cold demeanor

"I want you to stop being a brat" Edward said in a simple tone

 

"And I want to leave but that's not happening now is it?" Louis spat 

 

Edward growled and grabbed Louis by his wrist tightly and then he pulled the small boy close to where they are face to face "Look omega, as you can see Harry and Marcel are not here. I don't have to be nice to you and there's no one to hold me back" Edward growled making Louis whimper but he wasn't done yet Edward threw Louis back down on the couch and leaned over him.

 

"Y-you don't scare me" Louis tried to muster out as confident as he can, it's hard to appear strong especially when there is a huge, annoyingly sexy, and angry alpha towering over you

 

Edward chuckled darkly and started stroking up Louis' thighs gently making the omegas breath hitch, "Now this feels nice huh. I can make you feel like this and better" Edward whispered huskily, "Or like this" Edward pinched Louis' soft skin making his jump and whimper; they had been looking into eachothers eyes the whole time.

 

"For god sakes Edward did you just pick a perfect moment to harass him!?" Marcel said followed by Harry who slammed the front door shut

 

Edward climbed off of a heavily breathing Louis, "We were just ugh...talking" Edward smirked, Louis could slap that fucking smirk 

 

"Whatever, I went with Marcel to break that deal we were talking about, we got more land and we own half of the Cowell businesses" Harry said, he plopped onto the couch and looked up at Louis who stared bullets into Edwards temple 

 

"You look ravishing tonight" Harry smirked but Louis just rolled his eyes and stood up

 

"I'm going to my room" Louis stated, he can't be around all three of them for this long

 

"No we just got here, c'mon spend some time with us" Marcel pleaded 

 

 Louis paused and thought for a second, if talking to the triplets will give him a chance to talk to his family then he will take it. Ignoring them won't do anything.

 

"Fine but don't touch me...any of you" Louis huffed taking a seat far from Edward who chuckled at the omega

 

Marcel went to make him and his brothers a quick meal while they relax with their beautiful prisoner. Marcel's always making meals for his brothers, no one else will.

 

"One day your gonna be making us meals babe" Harry stated towards the omega with a hint of hope because he's tired of Marcel's frozen food and bear meat, a home cooked meal would be nice.

 

Louis rolled his eyes "Not a chance in hell" He said softly but with just enough spice to get his point across 

 

"See that mouth, I'm gonna spa-"  Edward started

 

"Dinners ready, I made chicken nuggets! See they're shaped like stars" Marcel said proudly with a big plate of nuggests in his big soft hands

 

"If you guys are so rich and powerful why don't you have cooks?" Louis asked curiously

 

"Because a while back some cooks were bribed into posining me and my brothers so we let them all go and Edward had the people caught killed" Harry said causally, that sent chills down Louis' spine. 

 

_These men can kill and speak of it so causally too causal_

 

"Um good for you" Louis said awkwardly

 

"I know right? They got what was coming" Harry said happily but was shushed by Marcel

 

"Louis tell us, did you cook at home?" Marcel asked changing the subject, Harry rolls his eyes and picks up his phone

 

"Yeah I cooked when my mom and step dad were out working, I have 6 siblings" Louis said glancing at his thumbs playing with them

 

"Oh we know about you and your huge family" Edward cuts him off, he lifts up a pack of cigarettes off the table, lights it and lets it rest in between his dry lips 

 

"Not in the house Edward cmon!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance, Marcel just sat back and ate already used to the same cigarette argument Edward and Harry have

 

"Its my house too, I should smoke wherever I want when I want" Edward snapped back blowing a solid white cloud towards Harry making him even more pissed

 

"Oh really? Louis what to you think?" Harry asked smugly hoping Louis picked his side 

 

"Edward go outside people don't wanna smell that honestly how rude are you" Louis said digusted, he wanted to take any jab at Edward he could especially at this kind of opportunity.

 

Edward looked at Marcel who shrugged his shoulders and then stood up "Fine" He growled and stormed outside 

 

Marcel and Harry watched their brother walked out both very unamused with the tantrum

 

"I'll be right back.." Louis announces hoping he can take away some of the awakardness, Louis walked outside and the cold air hit him right in the face, to the side of him Edward was leaning agianst the wall with his head back and eyes closed

 

"Its cold" Edward stated, he usually hates it when his brothers bother him while he's smoking but if its Louis he'll let it slide

 

"I know" Louis replied looking up at the alpha, he hates to admit it but he looks kinda hot 

 

"You want a hit?" Edward asked holding a half lit cigarette in between his rough cold hands looking into Louis' eyes

 

Louis stared at it for a second then at Edward who had on eye open watching him, his dark green eyes looking at him slightly amused . Maybe trying a drag would make Edward a bit less of a dick, might make his night

 

"Sure" Louis said taking the cigarette and putting it to his lips, he sucked in and immediantly the smoke burned his throat 

 

Louis dropped the cigarette on the cold snow and started coughing harshly, Edward took his small body and held him closely as he rubbed his back, the rubbing got slower and slower.

 

"Your a lightweight hun" Edward chuckled as Louis' breathing went back to normal, Edward wasn't even rubbing anymore just holding him

 

Louis wanted to let go but Edward is fucking warm and its cold outside so he held on to Edward and they stayed like that, both of them a few feet from the door. Louis listened to Edwards's soft breathing and closed his eyes

 

If Edward wasn't such a hard ass he might just fall in love

 

Finally Louis realized what he was doing and pushed Edward off of him "Don't tell anyone about this and stop smoking you twat" Louis said with his hand on the doorknob

 

"Yes sir" Edward laughed deeply, his voice rocky making Louis melt 

 

The omega walked inside and ran into his room ignoring the "How'd the talk go?" From Marcel

 

He closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around himself, he totally let his gaurd down, he did everything he said he wouldn't and now his heart is beating quickly and his cheeks are red and he might be a bit turned on...

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Its 6 o'clock in the morning and the triplets are already wide awake and making noise.

 

"Edward I don't know why your gonna wear that tie to the meeting, here come get this one" Marcel yelled across the hall at Edward who was putting on his shoes at the front door

 

"The tie isn't important Marcy, I'm making improvements to the company not walking a run way" Edward hollared back adusting his red and black striped tie

 

"I agree with Marcel, that tie needs to burn" Harry said yanking the tie off Edwards neck and giving him a silk red one, Edward was forced to admit it looked better

 

"Is that it? Can I go now?" Edward said slightly annoyed, Marcel shook his head and ran over to him with a hair tie and a brush

 

"You can't have your hair looking a mess like that, apperance is key" Marcel smiled gentally putting Edwards hair in a neat bun

 

"Thanks.." Edward huffed, now he looks like Marcel and Harry mixed, of course they all look alike but they are different in style and personality, he ran out before he can get any other suggestions and ripped the hair tie out as soon as he got to his car

\-----

 

Louis laid in bed wide awake listening to the alphas biker, he knows that now he is left home alone with dumb and dumber, aka Marcel and Harry. They are the nicest to him though so thats a good thing.

 

Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes "Another day in this hell hole" Louis said to himself he wiped his eyes and went into the bathroom ignoring the silver bars on the window.

 

He picked up his tooth brush and tooth paste and started brushing his teeth, he examined his face feautures, the omega wondered what the triplets saw in him, there are much better looking omegas out there.

 

He washed his face headed out his room already feeling self conscious about him self

 

Lous made it downstairs and already Harry was eying him up and down, he knows Harry is supposedly 'attracted' to him but what if Harry is just thinking about how disgusting his body is. 

 

Louis has always been self conscious like this since high school where he was contantly attacked for his body, it was either he's to fat to some alphas or too sexy to where they want to corner him and try to have their way with him. He hates his body.

 

"Good morning beautiful" Harry chirped breaking Louis' thoughts, Harry smiled happily, it made Louis feel like the alpha was genuinely happy to see him.

 

"Morning" Louis said softly, Marcel sat on the couch writing and signing different sheets of paper, eyebrows furrowed and glasses pushed all the way up his nose.

 

"Don't pay attention to Marcel, he's in charge of bills, taking payments, reading contracts. The boring stuff" Harry assures a curious Louis

 

Louis can tell Marcel is frustrated, he should help him out, make him feel a bit better after...

 

"Fuck" Louis snaps out of his thoughts and walks into the kitchen, he can't feel bad Marcel is stressed they put him through all this stress.

 

"Are you hungry? I made pancakes my speciality" Harry winked and gestures his hand towards a plate with a stack of pancakes on it 

 

Louis thinks about it and decides on getting just one "Thank you" Louis says pulling out a chair for himself to sit in at the table. Harry sat across from him

 

"Really Lou just one, I know your an omega but thats small breakfast" Harry commented, the alpha had a plate with 5 pancakes on it

 

Louis is so jealous, those triplets can eat whatever they want and they still have rock hard abs, big biceps and god like bodies all around

 

"I'm just not that hungry" Louis defended, he bit into the pancake and it melted in his mouth, Harry may be super gross and inappropriate but his pancakes are of of this world

 

"Wow" Louis moaned softly, Harry smiled feeling a bit of a warm feeling just from that little compliment, he wants to make the omega pancakes his whole life if he has too

 

"Its good?" Harry smiled looking into Louis' eyes, his eyes sparkled and his jaw flexed a bit with every chew, Louis smiled back with out noticing and nodded

 

Without thinking Harry leaned forward and grabbed Louis fork, he got a peice of his pancake and put it to the omegas lips. "Open" Harry whispered softly

 

Louis slowly parted his lips and let Harry feed him. He chewed softly and Harry's dazzling green eyes never left his

 

"Thank you" Louis said timidly

 

"Harry save me some I'm almost done" Marcel called ruining the almost sweet moment Louis and Harry had

 

"Sure" Harry called back annoyed 

 

Louis finished and Harry bit his last bite, "So.." Harry started reaching his hand toward Louis hand, he grabbed it and started to stroke it softly, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me and Marcel in an hour or so, I know it doesn't sound like much but it's better than staying in all day" Harry offered 

 

Louis was fixing his mouth so say no but he's tired of fighting with these boys and a day out does sound nice "Yeah I'll come" Louis replied lifting the plates off the table and heading into the kitchen

 

\--------

Louis checked his outfit and hair one last time before heading out his room he settled to wear a beige sweater and some black pants, all the clothes he has are picked out by the triplets and they made sure Louis has no loose pants so Louis' ass is high and perky

 

He walked downstairs quickly knowing that the two alphas were waiting for him, he already knows that they probably look better than him

 

Marcel and Harry are both dressed causal but they look so damn sexy, Harry is wearing a black V-neck with gray pants, his hair is down but pulled back by the sun glasses resting on his head. Marcel on the other hand is wearing a soft blue t-shirt with black pants, his hair is in a neat bun with 2 strands of hair out on each side and his glasses are perched on his nose.

 

"You look beautiful" Marcel commented towards Louis whom looked down and blushed

 

"Gonna have to make sure no one else is looking" Harry said growling softly eying Louis lustfully

 

"Only you pervert" Louis mumbled to himself, Marcel heard him and chuckled softly 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and took the car keys out his pocket "C'mon" Harry said leading the way to the back of the house, Louis has never been here before he had no idea where any of the cars are.

 

Harry pushed a button and slowly the garage started going up, Louis' eyes widened at the sight in front of him 

 

"Wow! Thats like 10 cars" Louis said in shock, all the cars are flashy luxury cars

 

"Yeah, we love cars" Marcel said walking over to the big black range rover

 

"Edward took the ferrari today" Harry commented unlocking the car. Marcel is in the passenger and Harry the front 

 

Louis gets in the back seat of the car feeling a bit of shame, his little car was probably nothing compared to all this

 

"Alright buckle up" Harry cheered, he started the car and one hand gripped the steering wheel

 

Louis then notice a gold and diamond encrusted watch on the mans wrist, Louis knew they were rich but now that he's actually noticing there things its hitting him

 

Harry drove around the house and in the front, he passed the other houses and Louis wondered who else lived there, they finally got to a huge gate which immediately opened when the gaurds seen the the heads of their bosses

 

Louis now knows how to get out of here, the omega glances at the big thick woods to the side of him and wonders if he would of found the gate would his encounter with the triplets been better.....probably not

 

\------

 

After a 30 minute drive they finally reach the mall, once they find a decent park Louis jumps out the car and happily takes a big whiff of the air

 

"Its been so long since I been outside" Louis beemed stretching his arms out 

 

"Its only been 2 weeks" Harry commented but was shoved my Marcel who just wanted keep Louis in a good mood 

 

"Well lets all go in, but Louis you must remember we are very important people so don't even think about embarrassing us" Marcel said in a strict tone, Louis was a bit taken back because Marcel is the sweet one

 

Louis nodded and Harry grabbed his hand first and Marcel the other as they walked in the mall

 

"Do you guys really have to hold my hand, I know how to act in public places you know" Louis complained

 

"We have to show that you are ours, I will not tolerate anyone else looking at you" Harry said

 

Louis blushed and looked around the mall, its huge, he had never been to this mall before because everything is so over priced but man it has a lot of stores

 

"We just need to get Edward some new suits and ties, Harry wants a new Rolex, and I have been dying to get this poetry collection" Marcel stated, of course him being the only semi humble one just wants some books 

 

"Your gonna get new clothes too, you barely have any" Harry added, Louis looked in confusion, the triplets just bought him a closet full of clothes, more clothes than he has at his old home 

 

Old home...Louis almost forgot he has been away from his family for so long, he just wants to spend time with his sisters and talk to his mother agian

 

"What are you thinking about?" Marcel asked Louis as he lead him into a store labeled "Tailor's Vacation" 

 

"Just my mom" Louis said softly, Harry looked to Marcel and they both nodded 

 

"You can call her when we finish shopping " Harry said, Edward told them he has to earn the right to speak to his mother but they just wont tell him this one time

 

"Really?!" Louis smiled, he was gonna be happy all day if he gets to talk to his mother 

 

"Yeah babe" Marcel said smiling back dimples showing

 

Harry let go of Louis' hand and walked over to a rack of different fancy suits

 

"You wanna go sit on the bench with me, Harry takes care if the fashion stuff he's more into it" Marcel asked, Louis looked up and nodded 

 

\---

 

Marcel and Louis sat at the bench and waited for Harry, Marcel had bought them ice cream while they sat, even though they barely talked Louis was a bit happy

 

Marcel looked as if he was in deep thought and kept glacing over to Louis 

 

Finally he speaks, "How does it feel to finally be out?" Marcel teased, Louis looked at him and rolled his eyes. Marcels' nice and all but he's terrible at small talk

 

"Its fine" Louis grumbled, he doesn't want to be reminded that he can't come and go as he pleases

 

"You know me and my brothers aren't as bad as you make it seem" Marcel tried

 

"Maybe your right" Louis said resting his and under his chin

 

"Louis I-" Marcel started, Louis started to get annoyed

 

"Why are even talking about this? You and your brothers took me away from my family and my life, you can't expect me to bow down and instantly love you" Louis snapped, Marcel was quiet for a second 

 

"Look, I get that your homesick or whatever but if your family really needed you then they wouldn't give you up so easily and don't you ever talk to me like that, me and my brothers want you and we're gonna have you if you like it or not. I'm not gonna keep trying to be nice to you, I can easily bend you over, fuck and bond you without question" Marcel snapped back

 

Louis looked at him in shock, the alphas eyes are cold and he looks so stern. Louis' eyes started to tear up but before he can cry Harry runs over to them

 

"Sorry I took so long but look I got Edward 5 of these beautiful limited edition suits!" Harry said happily, he looked at the expressions on each of the boys faces 

 

"What happened" Harry asked concerned, his brother looks so pissed and Louis is on the verge of tears

 

"I think we should go home" Marcel said snatching the bag from Harry's hand and walking off

 

Harry offered his hand to Louis but he ignored it and stood up, "Do you think my family doesn't care about me either?" Louis asked softly 

 

Harry's eyes widened, "Is that what Marcel told you?" He's going to kill his brother

 

"Yeah" Louis whimpered wiping a tear off his cheek, he didn't expect Marcel would be the one to say that

 

"Here" Harry said handing Louis his phone, "Why don't you see for yourself, don't listen to my brothers" 

 

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled softly, maybe Harry will be his favorite from now on, Louis quickly dialed his mothers number

 

Two rings in Louis heard a faint "Hello" 

 

"Hey Mom, its Louis" Louis said into the phone happily 

 

"Louis? How are you babe? I'm so sorry about everything but I had to think about the family, they promised not to hurt you I'm so sorry" Jay babbled into the phone, Louis is just so happy to hear her voice 

 

"Mom I'm okay, I know you had too. I miss you so much" Louis admited tears starting to fall, Harry grabbed his hand and squeezes it

 

"Louis please don't think of the triplets poorly, they have done us a big favor. Please be good" Jay said softly 

 

"Okay mommy I will" Louis said 

 

"We all love you so much, please don't forget that." Jay said 

 

"I know I love you guys too" Louis smiled 

 

"I have to go but try your best to be happy Loubear" Jay said 

 

"Yes Mom, thank you" Louis said hanging up, he wiped a tear from his eye and handed Harry's phone back

 

"Thank you" Louis said, he leaned in to hug the alpha and they just shared that moment 

\---

 

The ride home was a bit awkward but Louis didn't even care anymore, he got to talk to his mother..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis got to talk to his mom finally! And you guys got to see a new side of Marcel!! Please leave comments, suggestions, ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Louis is filled with glee as he sits up on his bed listening to the sound of music playing, he hasn't talked to Marcel but before he went to his room he stayed with Harry to wait on Edward who loved the suits his brother got him.  
 

  
Louis lies down and closes his eyes slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...

 

\----

  
Its early in the morning, the house is silent and there is no commotion. Louis went to sleep early so that’s probably the reason he’s the first one up.

 

The omega stretches his limbs and slowly climbs out of bed, his two small feet lightly hitting the floor.

 

Louis begins his morning routine by taking a nice hot shower, trying to avoid the thick shiny metal bars on the windows and brushing his teeth.

 

After he finishes all of that he buts some clothes on, nothing extra just laid back clothes over his silk panties the triplets had gotten him, he blushes as he puts them on.

 

When he’s finished cleaning himself and his room up he heads downstairs, he still hasn’t heard a peep from the triplets and he starts to wonder if their even in the house at all.

 

Not feeling like cooking, Louis sits on the couch in the living room, this is the only place he goes even though there is a gym, game room, movie room, library, spa and indoor pool in the house, the omega refuses to use any of it out of spite.

 

Louis turns on the T.V and clicks through channels, he sighs to himself and looks at the table, a shiny gold letter with black print catches his eye, he lifts it up and reads “You are exclusively invited to Gemma Styles birthday ball”

 

Louis sets it down when he hears footsteps coming down stairs he doesn’t know when it happened but he’s started to look forward to the triplets waking up with him.

 

Its Edward with messy bed hair and he’s wearing very tight Clavin Klein boxers with nothing else on, Louis can’t take his eyes off of the alpha his dick looks massive, Edward doesn’t even notice Louis is downstairs eying him because he’s so tired but the alpha takes a whiff of the fresh air mixed in with the omegas scent and looks directly at Louis

 

“Well Good Morning Louis, like what you see?” Edward smirked walking over to the blushing boy who tried to play it off by rolling his eyes.

 

“Morning” Louis said softly, Edward glanced at the invitation placed on the coffee table.

 

“You seen this already huh?” Edward asked pointing at the shiny and honestly over decorated invite

 

“Ugh..yeah, Gemma’s your sister?” Louis asked picking up the invite and examining it more

 

“Yes sadly, and you are going to accompany me and my brothers as our date” Edward stated, making Louis confused if he was asking or demanding

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea I don’t do parties” Louis tried

 

“Its not a party its a ball, fancy” Edward said back somewhat annoyed

 

“I guess I can go” Louis said awkwardly and really unsure, the last time he went to a party he ended up waisted and puking in his car but this is a ball, Louis nearly forgot the triplets are rich and fancy, their family are probably snobby

 

“I hope you can go because the ball is tomorrow night” Edward replied

——

“Your going to the ball?” Niall asked, he just came over and the two omegas are upstairs in Louis’ room while their alphas are having a meeting downstairs, they have been given strict rules not to go downstairs for anything, there are about 15 very important alphas all gathered together in the main office.

 

Louis is kind of annoyed because he really wishes they would of at least told him about people coming over, even though he was forced to stay he this is still his house.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Edward didn’t really ask me, more like demanded” Louis replied

 

“Well don’t worry, Gemma’s balls are always top notch” Niall winked attempting to ease Louis’ nerves

 

“Are you going?” Louis questioned hoping for a yes

 

“Of course, Zayn Liam and I have been trying for a month now, its been every night. I can really get a night off the fucking.” Niall admitted shamelessly

 

Louis’ eyes widened and he blushed, he had learned in class that when alphas are ready to have children with their mate they won’t stop trying to knot them until they are swollen with children

 

“Is it bad? Does it hurt?” Louis asked surprised at Niall’s carefree attitude

 

“No never, I just been getting so loose down their. I swear it’s like I’ve been takin four at once other than two. I need to tighten up” Niall whined, Louis started thinking.

 

If the mates with the triplets then he’ll have to take three. How will that even work? Will he constantly be loose? Will it be painful?

 

Louis pushes his thoughts in the back of his mind, why would he even think about mating with them in the first place?

 

“So Louis, your a virgin right?” Niall asked coyly

 

“Yeah” Louis blushed he fiddled with his fingers

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Niall asked, starting to get interested

 

Louis is embarrassed now he feels like such a child as he answers “No” with a soft voice

 

“Aww thats the cutest thing, so the triplets will be your first everything?” Niall asked

 

“N-no I don’t know…why so many questions?” Louis is blushing hot red now

 

“Who would you let kiss you first?” Niall asked again smirking at the squirming omega

 

“I um-“ Louis is cut off by the sound of shattering glass and alphas growling

 

Louis jumps up and looks to Niall “Just ignore it Lou, their probably arguing” Niall says but soon Harry barges in the room along with Zayn

 

“What’s going on?” Niall asks Zayn a bit worried

 

“Mr.Higgins started his rut early and he can smell an unmarked and unbonded omega from a mile away” Zayn stated glaring at Louis then looking to Harry in annoyance for not bonding the fucking twink already

 

“So Edward and Marcel are trying to send him home but he’s fighting us, he wants you Lou, so we have to stay with you until the situation dies down.” Harry says to the small brown haired omega

 

Louis nods his head trying to ignore Zayn’s hard stare and the commotion downstairs

 

“Well at least we’re all together, lets talk about something, like what your going to wear to the ball” Niall says trying to lighten up the mood, Zayn’s eyes soften as soon as he looks a Niall and Harry smiles at Louis with the thought of Louis getting all dressed up be his date

 

“I don’t know what I’ll wear..it all depends on what they wear so I can match it” Louis replies trying not to focus on the alphas downstairs and a faint yell of a man screaming “Where is he?! Where is he?!”

 

“Oh thats good, I want to wear blue so it can match my eyes, Zayn doesn’t think it will be cute though” Niall says

 

Zayn just looks at his omega and rolls his eyes with a bored expression on his face

 

Finally they hear nothing but murmuring men and goodbyes.

——

“Well that meeting was terrible, however everyone was very understanding and agreed on meeting next week” Marcel told everyone gathered downstairs

 

All thats left are the two omegas and their alphas, all the guest had left.

 

“You need to mate him as soon as possible, he doesn’t even have a mark for gods sake!” Zayn scolded pissed off, Louis knows that Zayn hates him but now he hates him more than ever

 

“We’re trying to take things slow” Harry defended, Niall was silent, he sat on Liam’s lap, head turned away from everyone.

 

“Yeah but if you guys continue to take things ‘slow’ next time you turn around one of your guards started a rut early and is plowing into him when you guys aren’t even home” Zayn said, making everyones eyes widen

 

“Zayn language” Liam quickly intervened

 

Edward cleared his throat “Zayn your right, we have to at least mark him” Edward said, Marcel and Harry nodded, agreeing with their brother

 

“Then its settled, you guys are going to mark him” Zayn said clapping his hands together

 

Louis’ anger was slowly starting to rise higher and higher, they are literally speaking about this like he doesn’t have a say “NO ONE is marking me! I don’t belong to any of you so stop acting like I do!” Louis snapped at every alpha in the room, they all looked at Louis in shock

 

Edward, Marcel and Harry all looked pissed, Louis should know better than to disrespect them in front of company. Niall looked at his friend in shock and suddenly everyone had their eyes on Louis

 

“I want you out of my sight. Go upstairs omega!” Edward growled at Louis who ran upstairs bursting into tears..

———

For about two hours after Zayn and his family left Louis hadn’t went out his room, he cried for an hour and know he just sits in silence.

 

There is a knock on the door and Marcel’s head peaks through and he slips is body into the room smoothly.

 

“Louis I know we haven’t been on the best terms lately and I get that your scared, I am too.” Marcel said, Louis looks up at the tall beautiful alpha and pats on the spot on the bed next to him, Marcel sits and looks over to Louis

 

“I know, but Marcel I don’t even know if I’m ready I haven’t even had my first kiss yet and know I’m being told I have to be marked but alphas I’m not sure I want to be with” Louis vented

 

“I know…Louis you never had your first kiss?” Marcel asked eying the omega

 

Louis looked down and shook his head, “Me neither, Harry and Edward we’re always the ones sleeping around, dating ect. But I never felt that way about anyone until now..” Marcel said softly

 

Louis looked up at the alpha, their eyes meeting at the same time, his heart is beating and his lungs are on fire.

 

“Do you want to kiss me Louis?” Marcel asked softly inching towards Louis, closer and closer, their faces are almost touching

 

Its crazy how in the midst of all the tears, screaming and pain Louis would find himself in a room alone with Marcel, his heart about to burst and 1 million things on his mine

 

There is a silence then Louis finally answers, “Yes”

 

Marcel started to lean in and Louis closes his eyes bracing himself for his very first kiss.

 

Honey and Lemons. That is how Marcel’s lips taste, he smells like new books and sugar cane, his lips are soft and mesmerizing, Marcel is kissing him slowly, savoring every second and as Marcel pulls away their lips unstick from each other, Louis whines and pulls Marcel back to him with out thinking, they are kissing full on this time, their lips are moving softly in sync and Marcel’s tongue grazes Louis’s bottom lip softly, Louis allows him to enter and lets Marcel’s tongue massage into his, Louis feels himself getting wet and pulls away blushing, Marcel is blushing too, his glasses crooked and his pants tight.

 

“Thank you” Marcel says getting up and walking out with out another word

 

Louis’ stomach aches as he replays what happened in his head, the kiss was amazing and it has him wanting more, he feels his bum is getting wetter and wetter the more he thinks about it, he lays down and screams profanities into the pillow

 

He knows he has to be marked soon and if kissing was that intense how will bonding go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave opinions, thoughts and suggestions !!!


	8. Chapter 8

 Marcel tip-toed into him and his brothers bedroom, cheeks red and hot. He doesn't want Harry or Edward to know about the kiss, it felt so scandalous but deliciously good. Harry and Edward are getting ready for bed after the stressful day.

 

Harry is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and Edward is already in bed reading over emails.

 

Marcel is desperately trying to hide the fact that he is probably just had one of the best experiences of his life from his brothers but as soon as Marcel takes two steps in the room Edward sets his phone down and looks his brother in the eyes.

 

"I can feel your heart Marcy, care to tell me why it is beating like a drum?" Edward asks his brother, his eyes never breaking contact as he pats the side of the bed for his brother to sit

 

Marcel blushes and his fogged up glasses speak volumes for Edward. He sits in front of Edward "I'm just nervous about the ball" He mummers but he can barely keep eye contact with his intimidating brother, then Harry comes behind him, wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses his brother on the lips.

 

"Mmmm, that doesn't taste like your just nervous about the ball" Harry chuckled, Marcel knows its time to confess

 

"Alright fine, I kissed Louis. I'm sorry but he is so tempting, he taste so good" Marcel blushed, Edward and Harry both exchanged looks as a pang of jealously hit through the both of them

 

"I bet, and since you were the first to kiss him, I wanna be the first to mark him" Harry said flashing his sharp white teeth at his brothers 

 

"And I'll be the first to fuck him" Edward said smirking at his two brother licking his lips at the thought of fucking Louis into next week, filling his smart mouth with cock

 

"Let the games begin" Harry said crawling off of Marcel and into bed, the youngest triplet gulped and his stomach turned.

 

Oh look what he started....

 

\---------

 

When the morning came around Louis walked downstairs to see that the house was empty, on the coffee table there was a note that read  _'We had to go out and help Gemma prepare for the ball, we sent a limo to pick you up at 6. Harry has picked out your outfit and we expect you to wear it along with the accessories. We look forward to_ _seeing you tonight ;)'.....ooh and p.s. Niall should be coming over to get ready with you'_

 

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled at the note, he noticed a clear thick bag hung over the couch, all Louis could see was blue and diamond crystals, that must be the dress.

 

The omega walked over to it hoping it doesn't bring him too much attention at the ball, he opened up the bag and examined the parts of the dress he can see, it has silk white fabric and it has clear diamonds all over with bits of blue diamonds as well. So what accessories? Louis seen that underneath the clear bag was a small box wrapped in silk fabric, Louis' small hands unwrapped it slowly and opened the box, inside was a head piece with blue and diamond crystals and next to it was silk white panties that said  _STYLES_ stitched in black on the back.

 

Louis blushed and closed the box, he can't himself get a soft spot for the triplets but Marcel already opened that window. Louis shook it off and looked at the time, its only 11:24 so he has time or so he thought until he heard Niall banging on his door a few minutes later.

 

Louis ran to open the door and was greeted by Niall and 10 other people behind him, "Louis c'mon we don't have time to muck around" Niall said pushing Louis to the side and letting the other people in holding different types of equipment 

 

"Whats all this?" Louis asked as the people set everything up in the living room

 

"I as the omega of the Liam Payne who owns hospitals all over the UK and Zayn Malik who his running every police force and military force, I have to look the part. And you as the omega of all three rich and powerful Styles triplets you have to look better than any omega there, well besides me" Niall giggles 

 

"And these people are in my home because?" Louis asked puzzled 

 

"Your home? Wow progress and these amazing people are here to do nails, hair, make-up, and to fit the dresses" Niall said 

 

"Okay, I guess" Louis says, he's not used to getting pampers like this

 

"Go upstairs and take a shower, we don't have time to waste. I'll take a shower too and don't put once inch of clothes on just walk downstairs when your done, its okay there are all omegas" Niall said pushing Louis upstairs, Louis blushed and went into his room to shower but Niall was already in there so he has no choice but to shower in the triplets 

 

Louis walked into there room and looked around, he never really noticed how huge their room is, its like 3 of his room in one. Louis walked into the bathroom, and the bathroom is amazing, the shower is big and clear with a marble bathtub in the middle of the bathroom.

 

This house itself must of cost millions. Louis felt as though he didn't even deserve to use this bathroom but like Niall said we don't have time to think.

 

\--------

 

After Louis got out the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and went downstairs to Niall who was shamelessly naked, the blond is curvy and his skin is like fresh milk, you can see light pink bruises that either Zayn or Liam left on him the night before.

 

"Louis don't be so scared" Niall said yanking Louis' towel off his body and tossing it to the side, Louis gasped, now he's exposed in front of Niall and these strangers, he probably looks to fat.

 

Niall eyes him up and down and some one the other omegas looked at him in jealousy "Louis, you sexy as fuck!" Niall exclaimed, Louis looked down and blushed.

 

Immediately two omegas were leading both omegas to the couches where they were massaged, shaved and lotioned and sprayed.

 

\----------

After 5 long hours of pampering, Louis and Niall finally got to put their dressed on, the panties Louis has on are so tight and its probably on purpose. Niall is wearing a long red and gold dress with a pretty red and gold headband.

 

Louis' dress fits like a glove and the head piece brings out his pretty blue eyes, both omegas didn't have a lot of make up because there are male omegas but they are wearing mascara and eyeliner. Niall is wearing soft red lipstick and Louis is wearing clear gloss.

 

"You look amazing" Niall and Louis said to each other at the same time, the last omega is fixing their dresses and adding small amounts of powder on their faces, Louis doesn't really like make up but tonight he feels... _pretty._  

 

"Well, you guys are all done. You both look great, give me and my team a call the next event" The women said picking up her things 

 

"Will do, thanks Jade" Niall said giving her a light hug and then she was out the door.

 

Louis turned to Niall and smiled, "I feel...amazing" 

 

"Good, you deserve to, the limo will be here in 30 minutes. I can't wait to see my alphas" Niall said excitedly, Louis nodded and wondered how the triplets will look tonight.

 

\---------

 

Soon the two omegas hear a honk outside and walk out together, "You look great Lou relax" Niall assured him holding his hand, Harry was the first Louis seen his heart started beating rapidly, Harry's hair was pulled back with his two hairs on the side like usual but it was so neat and perfect, he is wearing a dark blue tux, with a neat bow on his collar.

 

Niall was the first to go inside the big limo, both his alphas are wearing black tuxedos and red ties, Niall was more than pleased with them, ready to pounce on them the next chance he can 

 

"You look beautiful baby, I'm wow" Harry said, he's speechless, Louis looks better than he thought he would, Louis is defiantly gonna get attention.

 

Louis stepped in the limo and Marcel and Edward are lost for words, Louis is glowing, a true embodiment of perfection. All the triplets are wearing dark blue but Edward refused to wear a tie but his long curls hang over his shoulders perfectly no strand is out of place, Marcel is wearing a neat long tie with his hair neatly pulled back in a bun. Louis makes eye contact with Marcel and they both blush and smile.

 

"Louis you must stay with us at all times, you looking like that unclaimed, any alpha will try to take you" Edward said, Louis sat across from the gawking triplets, Louis assumed it was a compliment from Edward and nodded, now they are off to the ball.

 

\------ 

After 30 minutes of soft touching and flirting the limo finally pulled up to huge all white mansion, it had a red carpet lined up from the 3 steps in the front to the entrance where two big muscly body guards stood tall and firm. 

 

Zayn was the first to get out the limo followed by Edward then Liam then Marcel then Harry, Liam extended his hand to Niall whom took it gracefully and stepped out the limo carefully. Edward just simply took Louis' hand and softly lifted him out the limo making the omega blush.

 

"Remember to stay close to us, if I catch you out of my sight thats your arse" Edward growled in Louis' ear, Louis nodded 

 

Niall linked arms with both his alphas and allowed them to guide him inside, Louis hopes they can find each other again somewhere inside..

 

"Shall we" Harry gestured his arm to Louis as well as Marcel, Louis accepted and linked arms  with both of them and Edward stood infront of him.

 

Louis is in a full on triangle, completely protected by 3 gorgeous alphas. Before he knew it Louis was walking in the ball where classical music played over the chatter of the rich and powerful.

 

The first thing Louis seen is a giant banner hung over the highest stairs of the 4 story mansion, its of Gemma, Louis tries to get a good look of how she looks but can't really see over Edwards broad shoulders. All he knows is their sister is beautiful.

 

"Lets go sit, Gemma will show up any moment" Edward says leading everyone to the main table where is the triplets mother and father sat.

 

Louis was beyond nervous he had never even thought about who the triplets parents are, how they look, or anything.

 

Edward got them to main table, ignoring all the growls from alphas who looked at Louis, Edward knows he and his brothers can take any alpha here with no problem.

 

The main table was long with silk white fabric over it, Edward was the first to sit and made sure Louis sat beside him. Harry sat next to Louis as well while Marcel sat across from him next to Anne.

 

Louis looked up to see a beautiful women staring at him, she has a mix of green and blue in her eyes and she's wearing a black dress with her hair down. She looks at Louis intensely analyzing him. Des is staring as well but not as hard as Anne 

 

Louis looks to Harry for help so the cheeky alpha smiles and nods like he read his mind "Mum this is Louis, he is our soon to be omega. Louis this is our mom and dad, Anne and Des" Harry introduces, Louis sighs in relief 

 

"Nice to meet you two" Louis offers and smile, which Anne returns, Louis notices she has a dimple just like her sons

 

"What a pleasure, your beautiful. My sons have a good eye" Des comments making Louis smile

 

"Of course, my children have to be beautiful like their mother and strong like us" Harry replies, Louis feels Edward grab his hand to hold it which the omega allows while Marcel yerns to feel and taste Louis' lips once more

 

"Why aren't you guys bonded?" Anne ask, she has a kind face but her emotions are unreadable 

 

"We want your blessing mother, this ball is the perfect time to see you. We really like Louis mother, but we will never disrespect you by not running it by you" Edward says to Anne, now Louis sees where Edwards unreadable emotions come from 

 

"Oh really, how sweet of my boys. I would love to give you guys my blessing but before that, Louis I need you have a talk with me. You know just to touch bases" Anne says swiftly, she stands up and gestures Louis to stand as well. 

 

Louis stands and looks to the three alphas, Edward looks annoyed, Harry is trying to see what exactly his mom is doing and Marcel mouths a 'You'll be fine' to Louis 

 

Anne walks down a hall not waiting for Louis and the blue eyed omega timidly follows, as he's walking he sees Niall talking and laughing with what looks like Zayn and Liam's parents, the blond sees Louis and Anne and he gives Louis a motivational thumbs up almost like saying 'You got this' but the thing is, the triplets want to mate with Louis but the omega is unsure about anything....

 

\--------

Anne leads them to a big room where there is a desk and two chairs with painting all around the room, Anne is the first to sit

 

"C'mon love, I don't bite" Anne says patting the chair next to her 

 

Louis sits down cautiously, every nerve in his body is buzzing. Louis just wants Anne to say or do whatever she has to do so he can go.

 

"Louis, right now you are sitting in the very office that generations of Styles men have been in, you know my sons great grandfathers and their grandchildren built his mansion with their blood, sweat and tears. Our family is the most successful in England..And now _you_ want to be a part of it" Anne says, she gets up and pours two glasses of wine. 

 

She hands Louis a glass "I don't know if I can drink this, should I ask first?" Louis ask Anne nervously 

 

"Ahhh what a good omega you are, it's fine love. Drink up" Anne smiles, Louis smiles back awkwardly and put the glass to his lips

 

"Thank you" Louis says softly

 

"So what do your parents do for a living?" Anne asks

 

"My mom is a waitress and my dad is a construction worker" Louis admits, he feels embarrassed he knows is family is no where as rich as the Styles

 

Anne nods and sips her wine, "So you don't come from wealth" Anne comments almost as if she's taking notes 

 

"Umm no" Louis says awkwardly 

 

"Oh" Is all the women says, Louis knows what she's trying to do

 

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never lived in a mansion before I met your sons, I used to share a room with one of my 5 sisters, my mom wasn't rich one bit and sometimes she couldn't even put food on the table. I went to an average public high school, I've never been to a ball and this dress alone can probably pay off my parents mortgage. I know what you think but I'm not a gold digger, I'm not even sure I want to make with the triplets I'm only 18 years old and they are 23. I understand that you want a genuine omega to bear your sons children and this is as honest as I can be" Louis says looking dead in Anne's eyes for the first time tonight 

 

Her eyes soften, then they start to water. Louis panics for a second but Anne walks over to him and invites him in a big hug, Louis is taken back but he hugs her too 

 

"Thank you" Anne whispers in Louis' ear and kisses his forehead softly, she is so used to the triplets finding dirty slutty omegas who only want money its hard for a mother to trust, Louis is the first omega to keep it real so she steps back looks Louis in the eyes and nods before walking out...

 

Louis has to do a double take, did he really just win their mom? 

 

\------

Louis walks out the room after he finishes his glass of wine and drinks another 2 and the rest of Anne's. The wine is the best Louis has ever tasted, it's sweet and soft on his tongue and he can't get enough, in plus after delivering that speech he needs a drink. But Louis didn't know that the wine has 27% alcohol and for an omega one glass can get you wrecked. 

 

Louis makes his way down the hall, but he feels a bit woozy, he finds himself stumbling but tries to gain is balance before entering the party. If the triplets see that he's drunk he will surely be in deep shit.

 

He sees Niall at the dessert table and walks over to him, he hopes Niall is able to take care of him before the triplets see him 

 

"Neil, heyyy" Louis slurrs and taps Niall's shoulder. Niall spins around smiling 

 

"Hey Lou, I was hoping to find you" Niall says happily, he notices that Louis is swaying back and forth and frowns.

 

"Umm Louis, what did you do?" Niall ask, he looks around to see that Zayn is eyeing the omegas carefully so the blond tries to make it seem like they are dancing and sways with him

 

"I had some wine Ni that's all, wow you look so good, why do you look sooooo goooooddd" Louis said a happily taking Nialls hand and spinning him around

 

Louis doesn't notice the alpha in the corner looking at the unbonded omega but he does notice Zayn so he immediately stops dancing

 

"Ni, I neeeeedd your helppp" Louis slurs loudly and by now Zayn is already walking towards the two omegas quickly.

 

Before Niall can say anything Zayn is behind him, holding onto his waist tightly.

 

"Oh crap, gotttaaa blasst" Louis giggles and skips away....

 

"Niall please tell me that Louis isn't drunk" Zayn says looking the blond in his dark blue eyes, Niall wants to protect his friend but he can't escape Zayn's intense stare

 

"Zaynnie I can't because he is..but please don't tell the triplets" Niall begs knowing it's an impossible offer. Zayn can't stand Louis, he worries he will rub off on his obedient omega

 

"You know I have to, now go with Liam while I handle this and I don't want to see you with anyone else _omega_ " Zayn growls, Niall whimpers and nods scurrying over to Liam.

 

\--------

 

Louis is walking around the ball smiling and stoping to talk to people, no one can really tell Louis is drunk, they just think he's.... _happy_

 

Louis walks down a different hall where he can feel an unknown presence following him, he looks behind him but there's nothing 

 

"Hayylooo" Louis sings, but nothing.

 

Louis keeps walking but suddenly someone grabs him and throws him in the closet room, Louis lands on the floor and he tries to get up but is lifted up and pushed to a wall

 

Louis' vision is a little blurry but he sees a tall figure standing in front of him, he doesn't recognize the scent 

 

"Wow your gorgeous, why would a little one like you be walking around all by yourself" The unknown alpha says creppily and strokes Louis' cheek softly 

 

"Stahp, S-stop" Louis whimpers, he tries to fight but his body is too weak 

 

"Oh baby, you just made it to easy" The alpha growls, he grabs both of Louis' ass cheeks and squeezes them

 

Louis squirms and ends up kicking the man in his crouch manging to get out of his hold, Louis runs to the door and get his open, he attempts to run down the hall but he trips. 

 

The alpha is almost instantly behind him but before he can take Louis back he is knocked off his feet, he man lands on the floor knocked out cold , the omega looked up and sees an angry Harry and two security guards behind him

 

"Hazzzzz heyyy" Louis says getting up, Harry ignores him and points at the man who the security guards take 

 

"Louis get up now" Harry growls, the omega obeys but stumbles, Harry catches him and Louis smiles almost forgetting the event that just occurred

 

"Heyyyy Hazzz, thank you for saving me. My heroooo" Louis smiles and kisses Harry on the cheek but Harry remains unresponsive 

 

Harry takes Louis tightly by the wrist and drags him in the room once more. Harry makes Louis stand up even though the omega has no balance 

 

"Your so fucking lucky, Zayn found me and told me your pissy drunk. If he found Edward first you would be over his knee and then locked in here the rest of the night. What the hell were you thinking" Harry growls, he looks so angry but Louis can't even focus on that 

 

"Don't be mad Hazzzzz, you look so hot when your mad though, your mom is sooooo niceeee she gave me someee nice sweet wine. It was so good Hazz" Louis slurs getting closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck

 

"Yes our mother told us she gave you ONE glass and lucky you even got her blessing but obviously your not fucking responsible enough to stop at one" Harry said angrily, he pushes Louis to a wall and the omega bears his neck

 

"You have alphas looking at you" Harry growls in Louis' ear licking his neck, Louis moans and whimpers. Harry's eyes are flashing the colors yellow and green 

 

"Your walking around drunk and unclaimed" Harry growls even harder pressing his body against Louis, the omega is so turned on by the angry alpha

 

"I'm sorry alpha please" Louis whimpers bearing his neck even more

 

"I told my brothers I'll be the first to mark you, and since my mother likes you..." Harry growls in Louis' ear. He licks over the omegas neck preparing it for his bite all while Louis moans and whimpers

 

"Please" Louis whimpers 

 

Harry looks Louis in the eyes one last time then before he knew it Harry's sharp teeth are breaking though his skin and sinking in, Louis whimpers even harder he can feel the alphas thick sharp teeth throbbing, he squirms but Harry just presses him harder to the wall. Harry's teeth are deep in his neck and Louis is gasping as the mark sets in. Harry's eyes are only yellow now and Louis' heart is beating out of his chest. They stay like they for a about a minute then Harry pulls his teeth out and licks over the blood on Louis' neck, Louis can barely hold himself up, Harry takes him by the waist and kisses him deeply.

 

Harry takes on last look at Louis' neck, now there is two fang marks inbetted in the omegas neck, it's pink around it and is obviously fresh but now Harry feels confident that when another alpha looks at him they will see his mark and know he is taken.

 

Louis on the other hand is speechless, he feels sobered up after that, he looks to Harry and the alpha smiles cheekily

 

"Let's go back to the party now"

 

\--------

 

Louis is on Harry's arm, he feels anxious but calm all at once, Marcel and Edward are sitting at the main table talking with Anne

 

Louis sits next to Edward, then Harry next to him but this time Louis had a mark on him that everyone notices

 

"Damn Harry, you couldn't wait" Edwards comments examining Louis' mark, Anne giggles and winks at Louis while Marcel looks surprised

 

"I'm afraid I couldn't" Harry winked, no one noticed that Harry was stroking the omegas thigh under the table. Louis blushed, somehow he feels.. _closer_ to Harry

 

"Well it's getting late and Louis still hasn't met Gemma, where is our virtuous sister?" Marcel asked Anne

 

"Oh darling she had to leave, you know your sister she's too cool to stay at her own birthday party but I did tell her about Louis and she wanted me to give you this" Anne said handing Louis a box white envelope over it

 

"Now don't open it infront of the boys" Anne winked, Louis looked at the box, it's fairly light but why would he get something and not the alphas 

 

"Erm thank you, Anne" Louis smiles softly, he stokes his new raw mark and Harry looks at him probably 

 

"Oh please call me Mom" Anne smiles 

 

"And I'm papa" Des laughs, Anne's giggles with her husband

 

Edward has had enough of this ball, Louis reeks of alcohol and he's going to get to the bottom of why Louis disappeared in the ball for an hour then returns with Harry and a mark on his neck.

 

"Alright well I got what I wanted, Harry is obviously in bliss and Marcel got to chat with all he business men he could so I think it's time to call it a night" Edward says going over to give his mom and dad a hug and a kiss.

 

Louis follows behind along with the other two brothers. Louis is happy that Anne likes him and they got along so well, but he wonders who Gemma is. They get to the limo and see Niall asleep on Liam's shoulder and Zayn is looking out the window

 

Zayn looks to Louis and his eyes reach his neck, "Fucking finally" 

 

\-------

 

"Oh man I'm beat, what a night" Marcel moans walking into his room, Harry and Louis look at each other, the alpha blows a kiss and Louis blushes dark red.

 

Louis walks into his room and looks at himself in the mirror, he examines his new mark and touches it but hisses at the sting, the omega doesn't notice another alpha walking in his room. 

 

"It looks like you've enjoyed yourself" Edward says behind him making Louis jump, Louis sees Edward in the mirror and allows him to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

Louis sighs and leans his body into Edward too tired to let his pride but him away, "I had fun" Louis says softly 

 

Edward reaches for Louis' zipper of his dress, "May I?" Edward asks, Louis blushes an nods feeling the zipper go lower and lower until his dress slips of of him. Louis' mind can't even fathom what is happening but he knows its exciting as hell, the omega stands before him half naked

 

"Oh I see you wore the underwear too, good boy Louis" Edward growls, softly gripping Louis' ass, the omega spins around and looks Edward in his eyes

 

"Did I look pretty?" Louis asked stroking Edward's wild hair. Edward lets them to Louis' bed and sets Louis on his lap

 

"The prettiest" Edward says softly, "But..you drank Louis, you drank a little too much I can smell it all over you" Edward says huskily, Louis whimpers 

 

"What does that mean?" Louis ask, Edward holds Louis by the waist fighting the urge to flip him over and fuck him stupid 

 

"Bend over my knee Louis" Is all Edward said, Louis' heart is beating out of his chest but he obeyed

 

"Harry marked you today, so that means there is no way you can't be ours now. I can't have an irresponsible omega now can I?" Edward growls softly stroking Louis' bum

 

Louis shakes his head and whimpers, he can't help but submit now. 

 

"You get 5 swats love, if you do it again you get more" Edward says, Louis braces himself....Edward soon starts the spanking 

 

When he his done, Louis' bum stings and he is blushing red, how did it come to hating the alphas to being marked and spanked but them..

 

"When your heat comes and I know its coming soon, I want you to know that I will be the first inside of you" Edward says, he lifts Louis off of him and stands up

 

Louis is speechless.....

 

He is in deep now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT happened in this chapter!!! Please tell me what you guys think??!!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis has a hard time sleeping that night, his mind is replaying everything that has happened the past few weeks. In less than 2 months he has been kissed, bitten and now Edward wants his virginity when he has his next heat. It’s a lot to process.

 

With only 6 hours of sleep Louis lazily lifted himself off his bed and listened to the house, he touched his neck and winced, the bite still needs to heal, his skin is still very tender

 

Louis decides to get out of bed completely and head downstairs with a bright yellow t-shirt draped around his small frame. Louis hears the Alphas talking about combat training, they mention Zayn and Louis stops listening uninterested in anything that man is doing.

 

Harry is the first to see Louis, “Good morning love, how did you sleep” Harry winks and smiles flashing his fangs on purpose

 

Louis blushes and his hand reaches to his neck to trace over the wound, “F-fine” he stutters

 

“Don’t rub it in our face Harry, we get it you marked him first” Marcel says slightly annoyed, he walks over to Louis and hands him a bowl of oatmeal with sliced fruit on top

 

“Thanks” Louis says to Marcel, he doesn’t feel as much hate for them as he did and that could be due to the fact that now Harry and him share feelings and thoughts. Louis can feel how much Harry loves his brothers and it really makes it hard for him to think negative thoughts

 

“Louis, you will be going out with us today” Edward announces, the Alpha casually sips on a glass of orange juice while eying the omega

 

“Why? To where?” Louis ask, based on the conversation he overheard while walking down the stairs he’s assuming to the training area where Zayn resides

 

“To train love, you need to be strong. We are very sought after Alphas and who knows when someone will try to attack you” Marcel answers, Louis can only focus on his lips while he speaks to him. It kind of infuriates the omega.

 

“I don’t wanna train, I’m not athletic at all” Louis explains, he stares down into the half eaten bowl of oatmeal. He actually doesn’t want to do anything with these Alphas, he just wants to stay in his room till all these feelings go away

 

Harry walks up to Louis and strokes his cheek softly “Please” Harry ask in a soft voice, he looks deeply in Louis eyes and his mark on his neck starts to feel weird. It’s hard to say no to Harry

———

After an hour Louis finds himself at the training area in shorts and a loose shirt with three shirtless Alphas. He looks calm on the outside but he’s screaming at his self internally for allowing himself to be swayed to come so easily.

 

There are about 20 alphas and 10 omegas ready to train, they all look fit and strong, Louis is small and soft, he knows it was a mistake coming here

 

If it couldn’t get any worse he finally sees Zayn, stupid mean Zayn. The Alpha glances at Louis and points for the left indicating that he has to go with the group of omegas whom are in the middle of stretching.

 

“Go ahead love” Harry says, Louis rolls his eyes and walks over to the omega side

 

Louis notices some omegas whispering and pointing at him he even hears someone say ‘look at his neck’, he blushes with embarrassment

 

“Attention Alphas! It’s training time, no slacking off. First we are going to start off with running about 10 miles, 5 in human form 5 in wolf form. It will be painful to shift after running but it will be in even more painful if you aren’t prepared in an attack, Now RUN” Zayn barks and instantly a herd of Alphas, including the triplets charge into the forest.

 

Zayn turns to the group of omegas and his eyes focus on Louis, he smiles wickedly, this might be the first time Zayn ever smiled at him, Louis almost peed

  
“Omegas, you all will be working on basic combat skills and defense. Find a partner to work with and I will instruct you” Zayn announces

 

All the omegas find a partner besides Louis, he wonders why Niall’s not here training too.

 

“Everyone find a partner?” Zayn ask, all the omegas say ‘yes’ in unison but Louis raises his hand

 

“Yes Louis?” Zayn ask in a mocking tone, he knows Louis has no partner, he is the odd number 11

 

“I don’t have a partner as you can see” Louis says sassily, he crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow up, standing in a challenging way. He can tell that it made Zany’s blood boil by the way the Alpha glared at him.

 

Now maybe Zayn can just tell him so sit out this time and he can go home, but Zayn’s reply makes Louis’ world crumble

 

“I’m gonna be your partner, don’t you worry”

—————-——

Edward is ahead of everyone, he is almost done with his 5th mile and ready to shift. Harry and Marcel along with the other alphas are not so far behind him but Edward is a sore loser

  
Harry feels the frustration Louis is feeling and let’s out a fearsome growl to give his omega strength. Marcel seems to be the only one focused on the whole training aspect of the day

  
————————-

Louis feels a pang of motivation, he knows it coming from Harry. He makes a note to thank him later

 

Zayn pulls Louis in front of the group of omegas and places himself behind the omega

 

“Now with your partner you will reach behind them and grab at the waist like this” He places his hands on Louis waist, Zayn didn’t do it in a perverted way but in a way that shows how to do it but makes it obvious that he would rather touch a slimy fish than Louis’ waist. This irritates the omega even further, why is Zayn so desperate to embarrass him.

 

“And partner you will use you right hand to grab the left arm and twist the attacker around, doing so add a little pressure to your heel and push back causing the attacker to flip over and fall on the ground” Zayn explains

 

Louis watches as a few omegas struggle but others do it perfectly, “Are you gonna start Louis?” Zayn ask, waiting for Louis to practice.

 

Louis is determined to show Zayn up so he musters all the strength he can get and executes the technique perfectly however will all the strength in him he still couldn’t flip Zayn to the ground.

 

Zayn chuckles behind him and let’s go of his waist, “Did you all see how he couldn’t flip me?” Zayn ask the omegas

 

Great another attempt to embarrass me. Louis thinks

 

“Louis you did it perfectly however unlike the other omegas you couldn’t flip me. Can anyone answer why?” Zayn asked the omegas, Louis get a little relieved when Zayn praises him by saying he did it perfectly

 

A blonde girl answers the question and says “Because alphas are heavier than omegas”

 

“Correct, Omegas you can have all the training in the world but if you don’t build up your strength you will fail” Zayn states, all the omegas look serious, they take in everything Zayn is saying. Louis rolls his eyes at the level of respect the Alpha is getting from the omegas

 

“The alphas should be coming back in a few minutes but while we wait practice your technique or work on your strength. I have a list of things you can do to build of strength. Start by doing some jumping jacks to get the blood pumping and some push ups” Zayn announces and high fives all the omegas

 

It’s no surprise that training was so short and easy because omegas can handle intense work outs especially beginners. The more experienced omegas worked on other forms, Louis watched them admiring how strong they were

 

“Look their back!” Cheered a brown haired omega with blue eyes

 

Louis looked over and a stampeded of wolfe rushed out of the woods, they calmed down and slowly turned back. The group found their clothes and got dressed

 

Louis spotted the triplets, their bodies glistened with sweat and their rock hard abs had a few scratches, Louis liked what he was looking at but he will never admit it out loud

 

The triplets walked over to the tiny omega and Marcel patted his head “How did it go love?” Edward asked

 

“He didn’t do half bad” Zayn cut in, he nodded at Louis like he’s giving him a stamp of approval, Harry answered back “Great let’s go home”

————-

Louis felt pretty proud of himself for doing so good when he trained, even meanie Zayn couldn’t say anything negative.

 

As soon as they got home everyone hopped in the shower, Louis was the first one finished and walked around the huge mansion, he walked into the indoor pool area and saw spotted the hot tub, Louis debated on going in but eventually said fuck it and took off everything except his underwear.

 

He climbed in the hot tub and his body instantly relaxed. He looked up at the ceiling blankly

 

About 10 minutes later he hears someone walking over to him, Louis turns his head and sees Edward smirking at him.

 

“Well look what I have here, great minds think alike” Edward says while he gracefully slides next to Louis, he drapes an arm around the omega and pulls him in

 

“You ever heard of personal space” Louis says attempting to push him away but Edward is stronger than that

 

“You know exercise triggers heats to come faster” Edward whispers in his ear huskily, Louis whimpers and his face goes red

 

“S-stop” Louis whispers, he stares down at the hot bubbles feeling the water get hotter

 

“Stop what? Don’t be nervous my sweet” Edwards finger traced Louis’ face and he leans in to his his cheek. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do” Edward kisses the other cheek. Louis looks in Edwards eyes, he is paralyzed, his body feels so hot and he’s so turned on, dammit Edward

 

“Look at you all hot and wet, I can’t wait for the real thing” Edward whispers in his ear, he softly nibbles on the lobe

 

Louis opens his mouth to speak but Edward moves away from Louis as Harry and Marcel approach

 

“Is he harassing you again!?!” Marcel exclaims he slides in the tub across from Louis and Harry slides next to him, Louis is in between Harry and Edward blushing red

 

“His heart is beating so fast” Harry comments, Louis looks at Harry and gives him a deathly look

 

“I’m f-fucking fine” Louis manages to get out, he looks down at the water with a frustrated glare

 

“Language love” Marcel corrects earning one of Louis glares as well

  
“What we were only talking about Louis’ heat, it’s coming in a few days, maybe the process even sped up because he was active today” Edward smirks and winks at Louis

 

“And heat speeds it up too, you should get out the hot tub babe” Harry says with a stupid smile on his face

 

Louis’ eyes go wide and he jumps out of the hot tub causing all three alphas to chuckle, even Marcel which makes Louis angrier.

  
“G-goodnight” Louis says

  
“What? It’s only 4 o’clock” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))))


End file.
